Currently, if an individual wishes to obtain cash, that individual must find a physical automatic teller machine (ATM), cash dispenser, or store to withdraw cash. The availability of cash is limited by the availability of nearby ATMs, cash dispensers, and stores, as well as bank branch hours. Furthermore, some ATMs charge unreasonable fees for cash withdrawals. Also, ATMs may be located in unsafe or remote areas, making it difficult for an individual to access cash when he or she needs it.
These and other drawbacks exist.